


The Night Lord

by T37



Category: Log Horizon, Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T37/pseuds/T37





	1. Chapter 1

Konrad Kurze watched with a savage grin, filled with hatred and glee. Hatred for what he saw being done to his world his home, glee for his family was making utter fools of both Logar and Horus alike.

His second fathers grey black armor given to him was now ruined, his insignia of the collection of pantis was the only thing that was still recognizable. He'd have to reforge it and apologize to his second father, the man's belief was thru and continued to be true to this day.

‘’All men are perverts, either closet perverts or full perverts that don't hide it’’

Kurze applied that belief just like his second father taught him and it proved all too useful. All men were techurase, but not all did the treachery. All could betray but not all would.

Yes Naotsugu had taught him how important a knight's role was and the importance of one's comrades. His obsession with women's underwear was indeed confusing, but after his second mother kept attacking him.

Then Kurze understood, the panties were not what matters, but the journey in getting said panties. Yes he learned that lesson well and sadly when he joined the Great Crusade, Kurze found himself unable to find any true challenge.

His sons were equally as baffled as to why they would even try and see any pantes, until they found themselves against the Eldar. It was then when they too understood.

The battle was fiers and to this day the Screaming Banshee have and seek vengeance.

Akatsuki his mother, had taught him the art of stealth. Time and time again she would strike an enemy down before he even knew he had been killed.

Leaders-commanders-kings all fell to her blade.

Nyyanta an abhuman, his uncle had showed him that precision was the key to destroying one's foe. A warrior that could keep one's kitchen safe and clean was one that could deal such presision.

Yes long were the wars Kurze had to fight to both maintain the food-cook it and at the same time keep the kitchen clean.

Shiroue his uncle, had taught him that information was key. Kurze could and would never forget the mages teachings, for it was him that showed just how dangerous a man with information was.

Yes a blade might end a king, but a carefully placed-timed and struck attack could and would end an empire.

They were known as Log Horizon and they were his family. Now they along with the rest of the adventures have come in his world time of need.

With them are nearly all of the adventures, warriors that know not the fear of death.

Naotsugu blocked as blood thirsters ax, while Nyanta pierced its head.

‘’Our father's kingdom may fall Horus but it will not end, they stand against you and your minions’’ Kurze said

Horus however simply smiled as a combination of screams of ecstasy and pain echoed thru space. Within seconds the world of Nostramo vanished into the warp. However the sounds of fighting only intensified.

‘’On the contrary brother, they will fall’’ Horus said as he left Kurze who was struck with grief only capable of staring into the swirling light of the warp.


	2. Chapter 2

][][][][][  
Kurze could only stare the voices of the warp whispered into his mind, the images of the Imperium in flames. His brothers-fathers-mother and sisters defiled in every way.

However amongst the weight down atmosphere of the ship, a laugh echoed thru, then another followed-then another and another. The surviving sons of the Konrad laughed, soon Kurze began to laugh with them.

‘’Fools, if that fool that is said to be my father. Then I would have believed you, but when they emerge again.  
They will end you!’’ Konrad Kurze screamed, as the images of the Adventures fighting the demons of the warp alongside the people of Nostramo.

Somehow someway the images were dispersed through the warp and they were seen by all who had the ability to gaze into it, be they enemy or ally.

The last image to be seen by all within the warp, was the image of all of the adventurers from Akihabara pouring thru hearing their friends call for aid.

Knights fought Blood thirsters and met them blow pet blow, mystics encountered the various enchantments and unwinded their twisted acts.

Healers cleans all poisons-infections and illnesses they found.

Death meant nothing to the Adventurers for death did not hold them, kooks feed the endless horde of the starving people and the image of the united scream of battle was the final thing seen.

Within a moment a blow to the head knocked Konrad Kurze, the only thing he could do was dream, dream of the best days of his entire life. The days he played with his brothers and sister, the days his second father taught him to wield a sword and the time he was smaller then his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

[][]]]]  
His first memory was nothing more than darkness and the impact of hitting something, now he knows that it was his gestation capsule crashing into one of Nostramo's hive cities and into the plant'scrust.

As the lava began to eat its way into the gestation capsule, he felt himself being lifted up into the air and as the last of the metal and ceramic melted away, he found himself on the back of a firebird.

To think that the first thing he would see, was his uncle's Phoenix.

''Master Shiroe what is it'' Minori asked her Guild Master.

''It's a baby'' Shiroe answered her.

''From the looks of it, this little guy crashed straight thru all the metal. that's got to be quite a feet. Even from here, I still can't see any signs of light.'' Nyanta added.

''Right let's head back for now and see what anyone can tell us about this little guy,' Shirou ordered them all.

That was the moment his life changed, the darkness gave way to light and the cold uncaring nature of the world he had been so cruelly thrusted into was banished and replaced by the smell of green plants and the warmth of the sun.

The empty humming sounds of the distant machines, replaced by the sounds of music, people speaking and the lack of utter helplessness.

The phoenix that had carried him up to that moment vanished and it was then that his second father first held him in his arms. His cold grey armor made him seem like an Astartes but the bright smile he had provided a warmth few could match.

It would be years later when he would learn that the images on the back of his second father's shield were of women's underwear.

"Panties are truly the way of life." His second father would say.

Had he listened to his second father sooner, then who knew just how far he might have changed his fate.

A quick medical check-up proved what his already keen mind knew, he was in perfect health.

After that, nothing really changed, his second father would take him to see the area around and show him, how the kingdom of Akihabara held warriors similar to himself and his family.

It was in that way, that he first caught a glimpse of the importance of the panties, for any mention of the sacred artifacts caused a near fatal accident on his second father.

Even the slightest of mentions would cause a landslide, flying swords-blazing fireballs and so forth, yes the panties were only the reward, the true importance was surviving to the point of actually seeing them.

In the moments when his second father was busy, his mother would take him and the two of them would see the kingdom from high. It was a great kingdom, yet it too had fallen to all night.

The place was literally in ruins, yet the adventurers endured and with the people of the land, were rebuilding slowly.

His second mother was a half Eldar. Tho she called herself an Elf, the woman nearly suffocated him on the first day she and he met.

The times he spent with her, she taught him one thing and one thing only, there is more than one way to lead.

The guild held an unbending loyalty to her, whatever the danger they would gladly march into it, should his second mother even hint at it being needed.

Little did he know back then, that Shiroe and the rest were constantly returning to Nostramo, in his time of infancy no matter how short it may have been.

They had begun to alter both worlds histories and with them their destinies.

Adventures ventured into the darkness of the world and began to map it out, those with the minds of creativity began to set up lights and repaired long forgotten damage.

Their reward, technological wonders that laid long forgotten, adamantium for stronger machinery data slates that held long forgotten histories and designs.

In return the bottom floor began to change, the deeper an adventurer went the more and more that light was brought in.

Creatures that held no kindness for life were encountered and battles that could only be called wars were fought.

deeper and deeper they went the more they found, soon those that saw a way for profit became involved.

It was this way, that his uncle Nyant showed him the importance of the kitchen.

His first steps were committed to stealing food for his first father and immediately being cough, night after night, that occurred and day after day Nyanta would free him from his traps.

His first sister Minori would take him by the hand and in secret along with the rest of the junior members, she would show him how to draw a blade and cast incantations.

She admitted that her wards were nowhere near that of Shiroe's, however, she none the less directed and controlled the field of battle, any opponent encountered was dealt with long before the fight had started.

Yes, those were good times…..happy times.

He still remembers the lesson his third brother Rundelhouse Code taught him, elegance is the key to knowing one's mistakes. He would cast spells and any time he were to mess up, then the entire team would pay the price.

Isuzu his sister would often hum to him and sing songs to the people, be them nobles or peasants, she would have the people talk amongst themselves and acted As a bridge between them.

Touya his first brother would take his blade and teach him how to swing it, at times when he thought his second father wasn't looking, he would imitate his walking stance.

Kurze noted that in every stance in every step, he would get slightly closer to his second fathers.

The improvement was ever present was in the lessons his first brother gave him.

Serara would often carry him despite her size and naive nature, yet she would watch his every move. She was like a sweet flower, kind and full of joy, but anger her or put anyone she cared about in danger and her poisoned thorns would slay even the mightiest of the beast.

Beware of even the weakest ones, for they might be the most dangerous. She taught him that.

Soon he began to see flying drones carrying material, while others of unknown design moved fallen debris and adventurers carried weapons that didn't match their medieval clothing. The result of entering the darkness where he had come from.

Finally, after several months, it was time and he spoke his first word, it was then that his change truly began.

][]  
By now he was the same size as his first mother yet for some reason his second father insisted on carrying him on his back, making his legs hang as he sat on the man's shoulders.

They were walking down the streets of Akihabara and taking in the sights, the entire place was no but ruins, yet the adventurers had made it work and slowly they were restoring the buildings little by little.

He had asked his second brother why and his answer was, that the buildings weren't being used.

The people of the land might live in some of the buildings, which is why those were being repaired first, but there was no point in fixing something if it was just going to break down because it had been left forgotten.

They stopped at a wooden building that made customized armors and clothing, it was small because everything in it was made with specialized materials. This made anything they created especially expensive.

That was the day he received his armor, the very same armor, his fellow Primarchs had destroyed.

''You're getting big champ and any clothes we give you'll outgrow in a day'' his second father said, as he moved his hands in the air and magically equipped the pure black knight armor on Konrad.

Kurze could only look down at the rather comfortable back metal suit, it had white highlights that showed the armors edges and as odd as it might sound, the armor felt as it was meant for him.

Not in the hint that it had been made for him, but in a sense of it being destined for him.

''Akatsuki's been getting more and more anxious, you kids take this little guy to train'' As his second father's words hit, he could that the others flinched and began to look around them in hopes of not being under his mother's eye.

''Big brother Naotsugu, that this means we're going back?'' asked his second brother

''Yeah, we pretty much covered the bottom floor of the place and a lot of us have started to make repairs to some of the machines.'' his second father said, as the rest of the guild began to surround them.

Even as they each took a turn to carry him and admire his new armor, kurze could see that they all were somehow tense.

Yet it wasn't until he reached his second mother's side, that her eyes held a hint of rage in them.

She immediately hugged him and gave his second father a look that had Naotsugu not been an Adventurer himself, he would have turned pale.

It was like knew full well of the beating that was to come.

''Why is he wearing this thing? Didn't we agree we wouldn't be an adventurer?'' his second mother said, to his second father.

''Come on, he doesn't have to fight, but it's good for just in case'' his second father, tried to explain himself.

Akatsuki's eyes softened as she turned to look at him and she spoke with a soft voice ''You look great in your new armor. Now remember, never turn out like that pervert'' she said as she sent out a glare.

''Alright everyone ready'' said shore as he moved his right hand in the air and in a moment they all teleported back to that dark city, he vaguely remembered.

Long gone was the endless darkness, now vast lights and the various creatures that now ran about, plenty of adventures and people of the land from the other world now simply walked about repairing the damaged areas.

Servitors and robots fixed anything that might have done harm to anyone's health and sophisticated holograms were repairing any programs that seemed like if they didn't work.

The smell of hot food, that enticed the senses were being made and the sounds of fighting were heard at the distance.

''Sounds like the mutants are trying to cause trouble again'' Shiroe said, as he looked all around him in an attempt to see if any mutants could be anywhere near them.

''There was a lot of technology and under all of the waist, it was a good thing we could get all of these robots repaired, but now everyone of these mutants are trying to to get here, so now we have to go and clean up the place'' Shiro said, as he turned to look at him and kurze felt as something was expected of him.

''What shiroe here is trying to say is that it's your kids turn to defend the bottom place while we help clean up'' Nyanta said as he smiled at the younger members.

Little did kurze know that by the time the week ended, he would have his first taste of human flesh and the first true feeling of regret.

A bright light shifted his mind from his past to the present as he saw the enraged face of his second father, as he killed several demons of the pleasure god.

How much had time passed within the warp? That even the guilds of Silver Sword and the black knight had joined the war.

He could see his uncle signing a contract with the various rulers of the floors or the hive cities, immediately setting off a blast of energy that repealed the warp shielding them from the corrupting energies of the warp.

Kurze knew at this moment that what he saw was nothing more than an echo of the past.

His final vision was that of entire swarms of demons and warp beings heading to his home, some seeking protection.

The remnants of whatever good, was left of their race.

Others sought to prove themselves in battle, while others simply wanted to feast on the souls of the world.

One by one banner that held the emblems of the guilds flew, along with them bolters-swords-axes-fists, were razed to the heavens.

His home would not fall so easily.

Konrad kurze could feel a shift in the warp as if the story of his entire life had just been rewritten.

Konrad would never know it, his face smiled in his unconscious form, as it was being moved into the torture chambers. Even as his sons were cut open and numerous things were done to them they laughed, further enraging their captors.

Even as they gave their last breath of life, the night lords died with smiles on their faces, for they knew they would be avenged.


	4. Chapter 4

Few memories could ever make an Astartes look back with regret and even fewer memories could ever make a Primarch even have such feelings, unfortunately, this was one of said events. For a week his brothers and sisters simply watched over the machinery, then they came, at first, it was one or two, then a few and suddenly there were hundreds of thousands of them.

Conrad can still remember hearing the various recruits of the other guilds calling their elders for help in pushing back the mutants, even if they were completely outnumbered a thousand to one they held their ground and claimed the lives of thousands of mutants.

Yet try as they might the children simply lacked the numbers and skills needed to win against the animalistic abominations, soon one by one the adventurers began to fall, then his brothers and sisters fell, blinded by rage Konrad tore the mutants necks killing them where they stood, arms, legs, tentacles, eyes, Konrad spared nothing and no one.

Even as the mutants fled, Conrad chased after them and hunted the beast far into the darkness of the hive, so blinding was his rage, that even as the voices in his head became screams, Konrad could not hear them the only thing he wanted was the death of every mutant.

Had it not been for the starlight that tore thru the darkness of the world Konrad was certain that he would have been lost to the madness of his rage.

A tear ran down his face, as he remembered seeing the starlight bringing back his family from their bloody graves, they had proved themselves worthy and had become Adventurers.

That day for the first time in his life Konrad Kurz let out a cry of grief, that was so filled with joy that made those who heard it, laugh as they cried.

A warm hand and a right hug did little to stop his cries, even as his mother held him tightly, komrad could not help but cry of joy, he believed himself to have failed them, to have failed his family and as a direct result, they all had perished.

Year's layer his sons would grow to have the same bonds with one another and its for this reason that demons are so despised by them.

Still, as the weeks passed and technology was discovered and repaired Konrad could only watch as the darkness of the world was pushed back revealing the metallic-like ceramic walls and ceiling.

A combination of machines, magic, manpower alongside human abilities made each floor fall into the control of the adventures faster than the ones before it, unfortunately, as each flood was taken so did the voices in his head become louder

One day when the voices became far too much, he finally relented and told his parents what exactly was going on with him.

His second mother and his second father gave him a necklace that he wears to this day, it was nothing more than a necklace that held a blue feather, a pink gem, a small dagger and a leave commonly used for medical purposes.

For the first time in what seemed like years, the voices were gone.

Still, the world had changed plants brought in from the other world working alongside water purifiers and artificial lights, had brought back life into the now dead parts of the planet, long dead lights now reactivated showed corridors long forgotten that held datapads that no one knew about.

Yet in all of this Adventurers can never do the same thing over and over again, lest they get bored and ultimately abandon something they no longer care about and yet this is precisely what happened.

Perhaps it was fate or something far darker, but for whatever reason, everyone decided to return to their homeworld dismissing the reclaimed planet as good enough for now and no need to rush things.

They would never know about the events that would take place years later and why Konrad desperately made sure that they never would and why the people of the world would grow to call him the Night Hunter.


End file.
